


Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Series: GOT7 Song Fanfics (All My Favorite SONGS!!!) [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Child!Bambam, Child!Jaebum, Child!Yugyeom, M/M, Single Parents, child!jackson, child!youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: Based on Miss Independent by Kelly ClarksonJinyoung is a single parent of GOT5 until he meets Mark





	Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

"...then...something appeared in the corner of his room. He turned around, trying to find the culprit. Then there were footsteps. They came closer and closer. One. At. A. Time." "Yugyeom, stop. You're scaring Youngjae." Jinyoung passed the two children who were sitting in the playpen in broad daylight. He just wanted to start up lunch when Youngjae started wailing. "See. Look at what you did. You made Youngjae cry. Shh. It's okay. Yugyeom was only kidding." He bounced the crying boy in his arms and tried to calm him. "Apologize to your hyung." Yugyeom pouted. "But it was only a story." "A story that made your hyung cry, now apologize." His authoritative tone made Yugyeom pout even more, but he reached out to his hyung. "Sorry, hyung. I'll protect you from the scary ghosts." Youngjae was still crying but switched his grip to Yugyeom. Jinyoung melted at the sight.

There were two of his sons. Youngjae was so far the smallest of the group in height. Bambam had already gotten taller than him but was thinner than Youngjae by a lot. Jinyoung was worried that Bambam had anorexia but it turned out to be just an extremely fast metabolism. Yugyeom was always the tallest out of his five children. When he first adopted all of them, Yugyeom was the smallest, being the youngest. Jaebum was the oldest and had the two cutest little moles just over his left eye. Jinyoung loved to kiss him there before he went to sleep. Jackson was the most hyper but also one of the oldest. He was the same height as Youngjae and had more muscle than Jaebum. By age, Jaebum and Jackson were 9, Youngjae was 7, Yugyeom and Bambam were 6. And Jinyoung loved all of them with all his heart. (He favored Jaebum and Youngjae a bit more.)

Jinyoung never thought about finding someone to love. He's already giving all his love to his children, right? "Appa, why's Jae crying?" Jackson asked from the door to his room. "Yugyeom scared him. They already made up." Jackson looked at the two. Yugyeom was stroking Youngjae soft hair. Youngjae had stopped wailing and is now crying silently. The tears were stopping at least. Jackson narrowed his eyes and ran into the playpen. "NO RUNNING, JACKSON!!"

Jinyoung sighed knowing that it would be a long day. Why did he adopt 5 children? Why 5? He'd question his own motives on days like this. But it was always worth it in the end. "Appa!" Jinyoung looked down at Jaebum. "Appa? When are we having lunch?" Jinyoung had completely forgotten. It was already 1:52 PM. He planned on making spaghetti at 1:20 PM. "Why don't we just order take-out for lunch?" Jaebum nodded. "Can we get chicken?" The child tilted his head while looking up at Jinyoung who was standing. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh???" Another voice sounded in the room. "We just had chicken! I want Thai." Jinyoung shook his head at Bambam who had by now jumped onto Jaebum's back. "¿Porque no los dos?" Jinyoung looked at Jackson in surprise. "When did you learn Spanish?" "There was a commercial," Jackson said proudly. Jinyoung facepalmed.

Jinyoung felt a tugging on his left pant leg. When he looked down, a cute little Youngjae stared right back at him. "What is it, Youngjae?" "Can we have pizza? We haven't had it in a while." Jinyoung nodded his head with a loving smile. "We're having pizza!" Youngjae giggled in delight, earning himself a loving gaze from everyone in the room. Jinyoung had to admit, Youngjae was the cutest little thing.

"Okay!" everyone else exclaimed. No one could deny Youngjae. Especially Jaebum. Jinyoung got to ordering their favorite pizzas and waiting for the delivery guy. It wasn't long until he came. He took off his helmet and shook his hair. "Three medium pizzas for Park Jinyoung." "Yes," Jinyoung answered. "APPA!!!" Jackson and Yugyeom bounded towards the said man and latched onto his legs. "Yah! What did I say about running in the house?" The pizza guy was surprised to see such a young man with two children. "Is the pizza here?" Jaebum came out from the kitchen holding Youngjae hand. Bambam followed the two with a cup of water in his hand. "Scratch that, make that 5 kids," he accidentally blurted.

"I'm sorry?" Jinyoung asked for clarification. "No, sorry. I was wondering how such a young man had 2 kids but then it became 5 in a split second." Jinyoung chuckled. "I adopted them 2 years ago. Youngjae was the last addition," Jinyoung said as he patted the said boys head, slipping some giggles out. The pizza guy smiled. "Wow. What about your wife?" "Don't have one." This shocked the delivery guy. "Seriously? You don't have any help in taking care of these guys?" "None, except for a few babysitters. I'm fully capable of taking care of them on my own." 

Jackson suddenly interrupted. "Appa! Is Yuri-noona coming to babysit us tomorrow?" It had completely slipped his mind. He had work the whole day tomorrow and Yuri was out of town. "Oh no! I need to find a babysitter fast!" "Um, I can do that. I take babysitting requests as my other job on the weekends." "Really? You'd really do that?" Jinyoung excitedly questioned the man. "Of course. You pay how much you think I deserve." "Oh my God! Thank you...um..." "Mark. Mark Tuan." "Park Jinyoung. Will you be able to come in for an interview first?" "My shift's already over so, sure." Mark accepted the offer and followed the young man and his kids through the door, carrying the pizzas in one hand and his helmet in the other.

"We'll have to make this quick since I need to return the motorcycle." "Of course. Please, sit." Mark took up the offer. "Can you guys eat without me for right now?" Mark watched as Jinyoung took authority over all five of the kids. They all had cutely nodded in response. "Jaebum, you're in charge." With that, Jinyoung joined Mark in the living room as the kids ate in the dining room, the smell of pizza permeating throughout the house.

"Okay, so would you like anything to drink?" "No, I'm fine. I have some water in the motorcycle." Mark smiled at Jinyoung. "So Mr.Tuan-" "Just call me Mark." "Then, Mark. How old are you?" "I'm 25 years old." "Why do you want to take up this babysitting job?" "One, I love kids. Two, I need the extra money to pay for a loan. It was for an emergency back home." "Home?" "I'm from Los Angeles." "Really? What's it like there?" "It's normally hot and rage invoking. The drivers there are TERRIBLE. Plus, they're rude. Not as rude as the people in New York, but they can still get on your nerves. I don't recommend living there. Visits are fine. It's already way too overpopulated anyway." Jinyoung was absolutely fascinated. "So is being a delivery guy and a babysitter-" "Actually, no. My main job is being a martial arts teacher. Hasn't been paying very well the past few weeks." Mark was a fascinating fellow. "And I dance." "Appa's a dancer!"

The two adults finally noticed the kids that were sitting to the side, already finished eating. "Did you clean up?" "Yup. I made sure of that, Appa. We left three slices for you." "Thank you, Jaebum. Go play." Jinyoung dismissed the kids to play on their own. Immediately Youngjae climbed on Jinyoung's lap with Jaebum to his side. "What is it JaeJae?" "We just want to sit with you." Jaebum flashed a smile at the young boy. Mark watched the loving scene with affection. They were absolutely adorable. "So am I allowed to babysit?" "Yes, yes. You're the perfect candidate. Can I have your number to contact you about anything regarding...this?" Jinyoung gestured to the laughing kids. "Yes, of course. I never got your age." "I'm 23. I'll be turning 24 on the 22nd this month." "Wow, I just turned 25 last week." "Then, happy belated birthday Mark-ssi."

With that, the arrangements were set. Tomorrow, starting at 10 AM, ending at 9 PM, Mark Tuan would have his first babysitting experience with the five angels of the Park household.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"So what'll you be doing today?" "We're recording a dance for Youtube. It'll be the dance practice of the one that we'll be doing on live television in 2 months." "On TV?!" "Yup." "I'll be sure to watch it, then." "Thank you," Jinyoung said with a slight chuckle at the end. "Is there anything else I need to know before you leave?" Jinyoung threw the duffle bag over his shoulder. "Just make sure they stay out of trouble. They like to go to the park on days like this. Make sure they're in bed before I get back. Jaebum and Youngjae share the room with the blue door. Jackson, Yugyeom, and Bambam share the room with the white door." "Okay, they already had breakfast. Go to the park. Make sure they eat and stay out of trouble. Tend to any of their needs. Get them in bed before you're back." Mark marked off the tasks on his fingers. "Got it." "Oh, and don't let them into my office. They'll tear up the books." "Of course."

"Alright, I'm off. I'M LEAVING!" The kids all came out of the kitchen still in their pajamas and wet spots clinging to their bodies having finished cleaning their things. They lined up and Jinyoung kissed them on their heads before waving goodbye and disappearing into his car. "Bye, Appa. We'll be good," they all said as Jinyoung drove into the distance. "Alright, guys. What do you want to do?" Mark looked down at the curious kids. "Who are you?" Yugyeom finally asked. "Oh, I should probably introduce myself to all of you."

They all situated themselves in the living room. Mark was sitting in seiza form in front of the 5 kids sitting on the couch. "Why am I being so formal to a bunch of children?" he mumbled but didn't adjust positions. "Well, my name is Mark Tuan. I'm from Los Angeles and I'm a martial artist. I just turned 25." Jackson oohed at the information. "Alright, well my name is Jaebum. I'm 9 years old. I'm the oldest." "I'm Jackson! I'm also 9 years old, but I'm younger by 2 months." "I'm Youngjae. I'm 7." "I'm Kunpimook! Or you can call me Bambam. I'm 6!" "I'm Yugyeom. I'm 5. I'm the youngest! I'll be 6 in Nov-Nuv- Novembu- November! Hyung, I did it!" Jackson smiled at the youngest, happy for his achievement. It was adorable!!!

"Would you guys like to get ready?" "Ready? Ready for what?" Jackson asked. "We're going to the park." They all jumped off the couch excitedly and ran to their corresponding rooms. Mark just waited for them in the living room, already having packed a few bottles of water and some snacks for them. They all came out at the same time. Each one was wearing something of their own unique style. Everyone except Youngjae went for the bad boy style, wearing all black. Youngjae was the little sunshine he was and wore a pink sweater that was a little big on him.

Mark sighed, adoring the little children in front of him. "Let's go!" Jackson ran up to him and latched onto his hand. "We're going to the park~We're going to the park~" he sang on their way to the park. Youngjae skipped while holding hands with Jaebum and Yugyeom. Bambam was left latched onto Mark's other hand while trying to rap. Mark looked at them with affection. They really reminded him of his own nieces and nephews. The backpack he brought weighed heavy on his shoulders but the labor was worth it.

They soon arrived at the large park in the middle of the large city. "Alright, everyone. We're here. Don't go too far!" Mark let the little devils loose while settling down on a nearby bench. He placed the backpack next to him and took out an all too familiar looking ball. "Hyung, you play volleyball?" Youngjae looked at the ball with curiosity glowing in his eyes. "Yeah, would you like me to teach you?" "Ok!" Mark watched as Youngjae started to drag Jaebum to him and said, "Bummie-hyung, too!" Jaebum just looked at them in confusion until his eyes landed on the ball. "Oh."

Mark placed his hands on Youngjae's, guiding him through the ways of bumping a volleyball and setting it. "There you go. You got it!" Jaebum excitedly got the ball and did exactly as Mark had shown him. At first, the ball went everywhere, even bopping an oblivious Jackson on the head. He soon got the hang of it and was passing it to Youngjae with ease. Eventually, the other boys had joined them in a game of volleyball. Or more of keeping the ball in the air as much as they could. They all were having fun, even Mark.

Mark took a picture of them in the sunlight, playing and laughing to their hearts' content. He sent it to Jinyoung with a little note saying: "They're possibly the most adorable children I had ever babysat." Jinyoung responded with a "They should be!" Mark laughed up a storm. The kids were practically the best thing that has happened in his life since his mother got hospitalized. They did help him put a genuine smile on his face. Maybe even the father.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jinyoung was dead tired by the time he got home. The lights in the living room were still on, but the house was dead silent. Jinyoung walked in, duffle bag still on his shoulder. He saw Mark on the couch with a book in his hand and headphones on. Jinyoung admired the beauty of the older from a distance. A smile danced on his lips as he watched Mark's eyes flicker back and forth from reading, his head slightly rocking to the music he was listening to, occasionally mouthing the lyrics.

Jinyoung didn't notice that Mark had finally taken notice of him. Mark stared back at him in wonder. Jinyoung definitely had a handsome face and a great personality. He also loved his children with a great passion, not to mention how much he dotes on them. They were staring at each other while in a daze, drinking in the beauty of the other.

A wave of exhaustion hit Jinyoung, bringing him out of his daze. "I'm back," he sighed out. "Y-Yeah, welcome back." Mark awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, eyes avoiding Jinyoung. "Umm-" "Did anything happen today?" Mark was thankful for Jinyoung taking the initiative in the conversation. "Not much. I taught them volleyball and Yugyeom's friend was also at the park." "Bunny smile, black hair, and extremely shy?" "Yeah." "That's Jungkook. He and his four other brothers are best friends with the kids. Jin-hyung and Namjoon are both my coworkers." "They dance?" "No, but they help with the music." Jinyoung kept his smile of admiration on his face.

"Well, umm...I think I should go now. You're already back and my dog is waiting for me-" "Would you like to babysit my kids again next weekend?" Jinyoung suddenly asked. Mark caught a glint of hope in Jinyoung's dark brown eyes. "S-Sure. Same time?" "Yeah." "Alright, I'll be here. Maybe I can bring my dog over." "That'd be great. Thanks, again." "Anytime." Mark and Jinyoung's conversation was left on a good note and a hope of seeing the other again soon. It was only a week.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

It was an extremely torturous week for the both of them.

Mark desperately longed to see the kids again and Jinyoung as well. For some reason, Jinyoung had been on his mind. Mark was excited to know that Jinyoung would be on TV and that he knew him personally. He was so occupied with Jinyoung that his internet history was practically filled with Jinyoung's dance videos and TV appearances. He found out that Jinyoung used to act in college. He found a video of Jinyoung acting as Danny Zuko from Grease. The slicked hair and leather jacket and cropped pants had Mark rolling on the floor.

Jinyoung, on the other hand, was wondering if he should text Mark or something. Even his kids could see that Jinyoung was anxious about seeing Mark again. "Appa? Why do you keep looking at your phone?" Bambam questioned. Jinyoung put away his phone and just looked at Bambam like he was crazy. "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are. You've been shaking your leg like you would if your nervous," Jaebum stated without looking up from his homework. Jinyoung lightly smacked him on the head but had a red hue on filling his cheeks.

Youngjae leaned onto Jaebum and said, "I think Appa has a crush." Jaebum agreed and smirked at this father. Jinyoung just wasn't having it. "Finish your homework or no dinner for you," he said with a voice laced with embarrassment. Either way, the two followed. They wanted their dinner.

If Jinyoung thought about it, he'd never felt the need for a partner. But, he found that rather than a need, it was more of a want. Mr.Independent had fallen in love.

*--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Every Sunday, Mark would come to babysit the kids, getting closer to them and to Jinyoung. Some days when Jinyoung didn't have work, Mark would still visit and look after the kids with him. Some days, Jinyoung would teach Mark a few his dances and some of the lyrics. It was fun. They were both so foolishly in love. The kids could sense it, even Mark's dog, Coco, could sense it.

Speaking of Coco, it seemed that Youngjae has claimed half of the ownership seeing how his allergies don't act up, and the Maltese is practically in love with him. The others couldn't really say that someone was a little jealous when one could see that he was far too jealous for his own good.

It had been about 2 months since their first meeting and Jinyoung was about to appear on TV. The kids were allowed to stay up longer than usual. They were all excited to watch their dad on TV, and it was Yugyeom's birthday. Jinyoung had promised to do something for him while filming, with permission of the camera director of course. And as planned, Jinyoung did a heart at the camera right when he was in the shot, right next to the singer. Yugyeom squealed with joy and was running around the house before flopping onto the couch again and yawning. Mark thought it was time for them to go to sleep already since Jinyoung had already finished performing.

Mark stopped in his place when a particular segment came up. It was a special interview with the dancers. "And now we have JYP! Would you like to introduce your dance crew?" "Of course! They are the Sleeperz! Please introduce yourselves!" (Going down the row.) "Hello, my name is Ten." "My name is Lee Taemin." "I'm U-Kwon." "My name is Hoya." "Hello, my name is Park Jinyoung." Mark silently squealed as the kids bounced on the couch. "Oh~The same name as JYP-ssi!" Jinyoung revealed his signature eye crinkles as he laughed and acknowledged the fact. "Jinyoung here already has 5 kids~" JYP patted the junior's shoulder and shook him a bit. "Really? You're so young!" "They're all adopted. They're all the greatest blessing. Speaking of my kids, Happy Birthday Yugyeomie~" He threw finger hearts at the camera, a rare occasion for Jinyoung. "Oh? Your greatest blessing, huh? What's your second greatest blessing?" "The babysitter." The whole crew teased Jinyoung and Mark just flushed in embarrassment. The kids giggled at the two. "Sounds like Jinyoung's finally gotten himself a little someone~" Hoya and U-Kwon smacked his back as the rest laughed at him. No one could see through his make-up but Mark could tell that he was burning red from the red hue on his ears. "Alright~ Hoya-ssi..." Mark zoned out for the rest of the interview and finally got the kids to bed.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

When Jinyoung got home, Mark was ready to confront him. He really needed to tell Jinyoung. It was well past midnight when Jinyoung got back with a cake and his usual duffle. Jinyoung spotted Mark silently pacing in the living room. "Hyung. I'm back." He smiled and Mark just couldn't deny the fact that he absolutely loved that smile. All he could do was return the smile and wait for Jinyoung in the living room as he put the cake away. "Hyung? Is something wrong?"

Mark could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He had finally found the right moment to tell Jinyoung. He had fallen in love with Jinyoung a long time ago, he just couldn't accept it until now. Jinyoung was the same way. Both were known as Mr.Independent, but they fell in love. In love with each other.

"J-Jinyoung?" Jinyoung could feel the tension in the air. "I know that we've only known each other for 2 months. I clearly remember the first time we met when I was delivering a pizza to you and offering to babysit the kids. U-Um. What I want to say is: I like you and-and will you go out with me?" Jinyoung was surprised that Mark had the guts to ask him. Jinyoung was supposed to ask him that night, with a little bracelet on hand that matches his own and the children's. "I like you, too. I'd love to be your boyfriend." Jinyoung pecked Mark's cherry lips, letting Mark taste the bit of strawberry chapstick he wore. Mark grabbed his hand and pulled him flush against his body. They stared into each other's eyes with love. "Would you like to stay the night?" Mark chuckled. "I'd love to." At that moment, they fell into a loving kiss and Jinyoung finally managed to slip the bracelet on him. They just didn't know that the kids were finally sighing in relief.

There was no such thing as Mr.Independent anymore. Only Jinyoung and Mark.


End file.
